


Delayed Gratification

by whatswrongwithblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithblue/pseuds/whatswrongwithblue
Summary: Basic Ten and Rose smut in the tardis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt for Ten x Rose "what do you want to do to me?"

The last few months since the Doctor's regeneration had been a pendulum of emotions for Rose. Once she had adjusted to his new form, it only took one trip in the tardis for her feelings to come rushing back. She had long since accepted that she fancied him, but _love_ was a new feeling for her young heart, and as deeply as she tried to keep it buried, it always found a way to claw at her insides. At first it was fun, flirting with him in such a lighthearted way as they aimlessly wandered around the universe. She often reflected on their kiss from that day in New New York, the kiss that didn't quite belong to her, and fantasized on how it could have gone if she had been bold enough to do it herself.

Rose thought it had all fallen apart after France. She had been split in two from that ordeal; a part of her wanted to comfort her friend from the loss he seemed to be suffering from, while the other half of her wanted to scream and cry at him for being blind to what was right in front of him. Instead, she settled on giving him space and focused her emotional energy on repairing what friendship she had left with Mickey.

When Mickey stayed behind in the alternate universe, Rose could no longer hold back the bitterness and anger that came boiling to the surface. Although she didn't blame Mickey for his choice, she still felt the loss of him like a betrayal. Paired with the Doctor's ignorance for her feelings for him, she was ready to swear off men and romance for the rest her days. And she no longer cared to spare the Doctor from the worst of these feelings.

On Krop Tor, a part of her dared to acknowledge the tides were changing. The way the Doctor began to share a gaze a little longer than before, the way he pulled her close more tender, and when they were finally reunited on the tardis, she thought he might have leaned down for a kiss. Rose had pulled away before she could be sure of his intentions. At first she told herself it was to keep  herself safe from false hope; she must have been reading him wrong. Later, she would have to admit she had been sure of what he wanted and the part of her that was still hurting wanted to show him how it felt to be brushed aside.  

Rose revisited every moment they spent together since his regeneration as she felt the console's edge press into her lower back. She processed every opportunity they had to bring themselves to this point, but had chosen to pass as she felt his lips find the sweet point of her neck. Every lingering touch, every embrace that was pulled away from, every stolen glance, every turned shoulder, every single climatic event in their timeline that could have brought them into this passionate embrace, this point of no return, and it ended up being  a stupid argument over the color of a fucking bucket that finally brought them together.

The irony of it burned her even as her denim jacket hit the grated floor. Her fingers grabbed into the Doctor's hair, pulling even as she pushed harder into him. She found the edges of his undone pinstriped jacket and trailed her hand up his abdomen, still clothed in too many layers, and was unable to fully enjoy the sensation of it with how frustrated she was. They had been idiots, big fumbling idiots, to deny themselves this for so long. It was cruel how they had treated themselves and each other in their unfounded attempts to avoid their feelings, and although she soon found themselves half undressed and flushed, his arousal visible as her own wet heat spreading between her legs, she couldn't help the sting of anger that still remained.

That anger, combined with how hot she was, kept pushing her forward, especially when she felt the Doctor begin to pull away.

"Rose, I don't think-"

"Don't," she said, trying to stop him from retreating.

He gently took her wrists and pulled her off of him, putting a foot of distance between them.

"There are reasons why we can't do this. Why we haven't been here before." He tried to sound calm as he explained himself but he was out of breath, even with his advanced respiratory system, and his disheveled, half dressed appearance didn't help.

"Fuck you."

Rose didn't scream, or cry, or beg. She just stood there, challenging him, arguably more composed than he was.

"Rose-"

 "We can't go back from this now," she said with slight shake of her head. He looked so damn _sorry_ that she wanted to slap him. Instead, she took a step closer to him. "Do you want me?"

He hesitated as his eyes traveled down her shirtless body once before looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes."

She nodded, closing the distance between them, and put her arms around his waist. At first he stiffened against her, but as she rested his head against his chest, listening to the sound of his double heart beat, she felt courageous enough to ask him something else.

"Do you love me?"

She wasn't sure he would answer her. Maybe it was because she didn't make eye contact, or maybe it was the simplicity of their embrace, but after a beat, she heard his whispered response.

"Yes."

With that resolution, her wanton forwardness came rushing back. She stepped away just an inch and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then tell me Doctor," she said, flashing him her most sultry of smiles, "what do you want to do to me?"

All his resistance crumbled and he practically crashed into her, hands grabbing and mouth tasting as much of her exposed skin as he could get at. Her trousers and knickers met the floor and she hastily kicked off her trainers to allow his frenzied attempt to undress her continue. The Doctor stood back up, his lips meeting hers as his hands met her arse, softly at first and then more demanding. Rose jumped up, her naked legs wrapping around his waist as he turned around and planted her on the pilot's bench.

He stood there, taking in the site of her with her legs still slightly spread, and Rose felt like he was calculating his next move. It spurred her on more as she confidently arched her back off the bench's support behind her, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, then bringing it around to hold up in front of him before she let if fall to the floor beside him.

His expression darkened, nearly to the point of looking like anger. She had never seen him so completely undone; hadn't even been sure if he could feel this level of arousal. Although he stood before her with his dark blue shirt still half done up and his trousers fully in place, it was a more bare version of him than she could have imagined. If she ever doubted that she could fully and completely love this strange alien man before, she never would again.

Rose leaned forward, reaching for the front of his trousers. He came closer but only to take her hands and force them onto either side of her thighs. Not ready to concede all of her control over the situation, she still leaned forward enough to capture his lips with hers. He melted into her, pushing her deeper into the cushioning behind her, his untucked shirt tickling a trail up her stomach, and the coarse fabric of his trousers pleasantly grazing against the softness of her inner thighs.

The Doctor pushed her legs father apart and she moaned into his mouth. Long fingers found her wet folds, making a path from her center up to her clit. She gasped and bucked against him as he made circles around her, her desire and need for him growing by the second. Her mind began to turn into static, at a loss for functional thought as her body tried to process the onslaught of pleasure. The Doctor's tongue danced against hers, his kisses warm and deep. His lean body pressed fully onto hers, the contrast of his clothed form against her naked one constantly sending shivers across her skin. His fingers were mesmerizing against her sex; first they made quick circles around her bundle of nerves and then dipped down into the source of her wetness, teasing at her entrance. She couldn't focus on just one aspect of what his body was doing to hers and she became lost in the overwhelming sensation of it all.

Then his mouth and fingers were gone from her body. She responded with a soft moan of protest and opened her eyes just as he began to focus his attention down her neck and onto her collarbone with a trail of kisses. Now down on his knees between her spread legs, his left hand found a breast while his mouth playfully sucked and nipped at the other. Rose hissed and lifted her hips, her body demanding attention back to where it had been, even as she reveled in the Doctor's playful licks across her pebbled flesh. He continued down his journey, following the path from her breast bone to her navel, and Rose began to shake in anticipation.

"Mmmm, Doctor . . . " she breathed as he kissed her hip and then the inside of her thigh.

They both responded with sounds of pleasure as his tongue found her center. His mouth was so tender and warm against her throbbing heat that Rose was nearly brought to tears. She was no virgin, but this was nothing like she had ever experienced. No partner had ever done this to her, and as he slipped two fingers inside her to curl up against her most erogenous spot, she cried out loud. It was all she could do to move as he fucked her from the inside out, but she managed a slight rhythm of her hips against his mouth and fingers. She gripped the edge of the seat with one hand and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head with her other. The pleasure only built from there as Rose continued to pant and moan, and the only word she could articulate was his name. A few seconds later and her walls spasmed around his finger, her orgasm rushing over her like a heavy rain from a storm. He continued to work her until she finished and slumped back into the bench, flushed and sweating.

The Doctor wiped away the excess moisture on his chin with the palm of his dry hand and leaned upwards as Rose gathered the strength to sit forward and meet him face to face. She captured his lips with hers, showering him with gratitude as she continued to come down from her climax.

"That, Rose Tyler," he said between kisses, "is what I've wanted to do to you for a long time."

A small frowned darkened her features. "Why didn't you?" she asked, trying to hold onto the bliss of the last few minutes, but worry crept back into her thoughts.

The Doctor sat back a few inches and rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly ashamed. "Well, like I said earlier. Reasons."

Rose huffed. "Stupid reasons."

"Very stupid reasons," he agreed with a chuckle.

She leaned forward again, their post coital make-out resumed, and Rose couldn't help but think about how _easy_ all this suddenly was. This morning she still had serious doubts on ever being more than close friends with the Doctor, but the last 20 minutes had brought around an irreversible change in them. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the universe, to be sitting here completely starkers, the Doctor kneeling between her legs, with the taste of her still on his lips, and a pool of wetness on her seat as a final testament to their consummation.

As sensitive as she had been immediately after her orgasm, Rose figured she would need a few more minutes before being ready to continue. And yet, she soon felt that low internal simmer return. She had her hands up under his shirt, finally skin to skin with his lean body, when she suddenly needed him all over again.

"So," she began, "are you ready to tell me what you want _me_ to do to _you_?"

He gave her his cheekiest grin and pulled them both into a standing position.

"Absolutely," he answered, pulling her flush against him, just enough that she could feel his hard length straining against his trousers. "But first, we'll need relocate to a full sized bed."


End file.
